


This Makes So Much More Sense

by Timewormbloom



Series: The d20 Made Me Do It [2]
Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewormbloom/pseuds/Timewormbloom
Summary: Alyss had seen Will semmingly talking to Tug, but she had just brushed it off as another Ranger oddity. Until she's left alone with him while they wait for Will to complete a mission.
Relationships: Alyss Mainwaring & Tug, Will Treaty/Alyss Mainwaring
Series: The d20 Made Me Do It [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649275
Kudos: 22





	This Makes So Much More Sense

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing isn't as weird as the last one I did, but it was still a little unusual and fun to write. I don't know how many of these I'm going to do, but I'm hoping to do a couple more.

“That should just about do it,” Alyss murmured as she tilted Will’s head from side to side. Her disguise kit was open and scattered around the forest floor. She gave his cheek one last pass with her brush. 

“How do I look?” Will joked. He adjusted the collar on the uniform they swiped from a guard and gave her a goofy smirk. 

“Totally unrecognizable.” She smoothed the collar back down again and pulled him to his feet.

“That’s the goal.” Will headed to the small stream running by their camp. He looked himself over and turned back to Alyss with a beaming smile. 

“Looking good. You should be able to waltz past security. Those documents are as good as ours,” Alyss praised. She pulled Will into a tight hug and pecked his cheek. 

“It sucks I’ll have to leave Tug behind.” Will looked over to his horse with a sad look. Alyss snorted.

“You’ll only be undercover for an hour or so. You’ll be fine.” Alyss rolled her eyes and lightly shoved Will towards the path. 

“Alright, alright I’m going,” Will laughed. He reached out and squeezed her hands one last time before disappearing into the woods. 

\--

Alyss idly ran her hands through Tug’s coat. She was curled up against his side on the ground as he idly grazed on the nearby grass. Despite their posture, relaxed so no travelers with a keen eye would think twice about them, they were both on high alert. Will could come barreling out of the woods at any minute with half an army on his trail. 

“Sometimes it’s easy to forget that he’s one of the most capable people in the kingdom. It feels like he was in the Ward getting lectured for climbing the castle walls just last week. He still does it, it’s just that no one yells at him about it now except Halt,” Alyss sighed. She reached up to scratch Tug’s ears, only to find that he was already staring at her.

“I swear he talks to you, even if he won’t admit it. Well, I suppose anything connected to the Rangers is bound to be a little odd. So, do you have some sort of hidden talent I should know about?” Alyss laughed to herself about the oddity of the situation. Tug was just a horse, and here she was holding half of a conversation. 

She looked into his eyes on instinct. It was enough to drag her out of her thoughts and still her movements. In his eyes was one of the most sarcastic looks she had ever seen, from a horse or otherwise. He somehow tossed his mane in a cocky manner and snorted. 

“I guess this is just what my life is now. I’m just surprised I didn’t realize sooner.” Alyss grinned. Tug looked at her with approval before a sound pulled their attention away. 

Will was standing before them with a mess of documents crammed in his arms. He had a wide smile and looked to be in one piece. Alyss lept up to give him a hug, and she could hear Tug pulling himself up behind her. 

“I’m glad you’re alright. No mishaps this time?” Alyss tried to tease, but her tone became laden with concern. 

“Not that I know of! We should get going if we want to get these back to Halt by morning.” Will took her hand and walked over to Tug. He spent a minute rubbing his ears before calling the horse Alyss had borrowed for the mission over. 

Tug and Alyss shared one last look before Will led the way back to Redmont.


End file.
